OBJECTIVE: To investigate and better understand the mechanisms responsible for genetic resistance to bone marrow transplantation; genetic resistance to lymphoma transplantation; genetic resistance to virally induced or spontaneous lymphoma-leukemia; and spleen natural killer cell lysis of lymphoma cells in vitro. The possible identity of these mechanisms and their applicability to the prevention of lymphoma-leukemia will be investigated.